El Caballero Del Templo
by Luisee
Summary: Helena tenía mucho sueño. Su viaje a Japón era algo aburrido pero eso no le impidió conocer al amor de su vida. Lástima que los japoneses eran tan serios. Nyotalia. JaponXNyo!Grecia.


**Summary**: Helena tenía mucho sueño. Su viaje a Japón era algo aburrido pero eso no le impidió conocer al amor de su vida. Lástima que los japoneses eran tan serios. Nyotalia. JaponXNyo!Grecia.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya y a nadie más. Claro, hasta que dominé el mundo y los pueda robar.

**Pairing**: JapónXNyo!Grecia/ Kiku X Helena.

**N/A**: Sin comentarios. Advertencias: muy corto y con faltas de ortografía y posible Ooc.

* * *

(`*•.¸ (`*•.¸*¸.•*´) ¸.•*´)

*†~ **El Caballero Del Templo** ~†*

¸.•*(.•*´`*• * •*´`*•.)*•.¸

* * *

La griega miraba a su madre, la señora Karpusi estaba más que maravillada con los templos japoneses, ella en cambio se sentía aburrida y con mucho sueño. Tan sólo quería llegar al hotel y dormir, mirar las fotos de sus gatos y pensar que pronto los vería. Como extrañaba a sus gatos. Canela. Mariel. Stavros. Aristóteles. Homero. Cristy. Y todos los demás.

—Helena, di algo, hija, ¿No estás maravillada con estos lugares? —murmuró la madre a su hija ¡Esa chica no tenía remedio! Estaba en un lugar súper hermoso y seguía somnolienta. Ningún viaje o ninguna cosa iban a lograr que Helena pensara en algo más que gatos y dormir.

—Tengo sueño —dijo la castaña del pequeño rulito.

Los templos de Japón eran hermosos, Helena no podía negarlo, pero en Grecia había templos igual de hermosos, o incluso más, además en Grecia ella sabía las historias detrás de cada lugar pues amaba su país.

La madre de la chica ya estaba harta de que su hija no contribuyera nada de plática sobre el hermoso país del sol naciente. Sin nada más que hacer, la mujer decidió dejar que su pequeña Helena, para ella era un niña aunque ya tuviera 19 años, se regresara al hotel donde estaban hospedadas y durmiera.

—Aaahh, Helena —suspiró— Puedes regresarte al hotel, yo visitaré más lugares.

Helena asintió pensando en lo aburrida que eran esas vacaciones y de lo mucho que se perdía. Pues su gata Canela estaba a punto tener gatitos y quizá ella se lo perdería. Definitivamente era la última vez que acompañaba a su madre. El año pasado la había llevado a Turquía, y el antepasado a España. Pero nada tan malo como Japón.

La chica griega caminó lentamente, su madre debía de andar por allí, maravillándose con tonterías, la chica sólo quería un lugar para descansar. Entones vio un templo que minutos atrás había dejado boquiabierta a su mamá. Caminó y despreocupadamente se sentó en las escaleras junto a un pilar, mirando como pasaba la gente.

Primera vio una chica rubia con dos coletas y lentes pasar junto a un chico alto que hablaba cosas anormales sobre ser un héroe y la razón por la que los había notado era porque ese chico reía a carcajadas. Eran turistas, una pareja de turistas enamorados, eso opinó la joven Karpusi. Después pasó un chico rubio peleando con una chica castaña de ojos bonitos.

Pero ellos no fueron las únicas personas en atraer la atención de Helena, había habido más, por ejemplo una señorita de cabello rubio corto que hablaba sonrojada con un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos ridículamente cerrados. El motivo de verlos era que ellos eran diferentes a todos los demás que pasaban por ahí. Claro. Los demás eran japoneses, de ojos rasgados y se veían serios.

—Extraño a mis gatos… —se dijo a sí misma. Su reino por irse de Japón.

—¿Disculpe? —una voz masculina hizo que Helena elevara la vista, se encontró con un chico de cabello negro y ojos hermosísimos, que vestía con ropas blancas, parecía un uniforme.

—¿Ah? ¿Quién eres? —fue lo único que dijo la chica, haciendo sonrojar al japonés. Porque de seguro era japonés. Los orbes verdes de ella no parecían molestos, ni nada. Sólo miraban, como haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no cerrarse.

—Lo siento, pensé que se había dirigido a mí —e hizo un reverencia, Karpusi pensó que eso era tierno y caballeroso— Lamento las molestias causad… ¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó en un grito el joven, pues Helena se le había parado de su sitio y se había aproximado mucho, invadiendo su espacio personal.

—Tú… —con una sonrisa, Helena miró bien las facciones del chico— Tú eres todo un caballero y además eres lindo… me gustas —Ok, la griega era muy directa, pero al ver esos ojos castaños y puros, combinados con amabilidad y esa carita adorable, ¿Quién no caería? Era como un gato, así de lindo.

—¿C-C-C-C-Cómo puede decir algo así? Usted ni siquiera me conoce —movió su cabeza, negándose a Helena, alejándose de su rostro. Estaba sonrojado, nunca entendería a los europeos o americanos.

—Soy Helena Karpusi, soy de Grecia, estoy de vacaciones —dijo mirándolo y acercándose a él— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —se acercó más y el chico casi cae por los peldaños de las escaleras, pero ella lo alcanzó a sujetar de la manga, apegándolo más a su cuerpo.

Kiku era un japonés serio y casi siempre decía que no, pero a esa mujer extranjera, que era muy bella, no le podía negar algo como su nombre. Contestaría. Su amigo Feliciano le había dicho que era bueno hacer amistad con todas las personas

—Mi nombre es Honda Kiku, es un placer conocerla, Helena-San —otra reverencia, y Helena seguía siendo conquistada por él. No en cualquier país te encuentras a un caballero tierno y considerado.

—Kiku… eso suena adorable, me gusta —tomó la mano de Kiku— Tengamos un cita.

El rostro de Honda adquirió un tonalidad muy roja, no sabía que contestar, pues tenía tanta vergüenza. Su relación con las mujeres nunca había sido de esa forma. Pero no sería cortés decirle que no.

—Pero nos acabamos de conocer —masculló él, se sentía atrapado por esos ojos que reflejaban sueño, la europea tomó la otra mano del chico, no dejaba de observarlo. Se había enamorado a primera vista. Sí, sus vacaciones en el país del sol naciente eran de lo más cansadas sin embargo habían valido la pena.

—Entonces paseemos juntos para conocernos mejor —decía la insistente griega, no dejaría ir a Kiku, no, primera muerta. Ese hombre era suyo. Y ninguna japonesa se lo iba a quitar.

—Discúlpeme, Helena-San, pero mis amigos están de vacaciones también y les prometí que los llevaría a los mejores lugares de mi país —por un momento Karpusi se desilusionó, borrando brevemente su sonrisa despreocupada— Sólo que los he perdido de vista, son turistas y debo buscarlos, es su primera vez en Japón, podrían perderse —miró a los lados, buscando.

En ese instante la chica recordó haber visto a unos turistas, tal vez el destino quería que estuvieran juntos.

—Yo vi unos turistas pasar por aquí…sí.

Honda agrandó sus orbes castaños, con esperanza de que Helena supiera la dirección que habían tomado sus amigos.

—¿Cómo eran?, dígame, por favor—pidió el asiático, recordando que las personas que tenía como amigos eran de costumbres muy diferentes a las del país en el que se encontraban, no fueran a cometer una tontería… otra vez.

—Sólo si tienes una cita conmigo —con resignación, Kiku asintió algo avergonzado, no tenía otra alternativa— Bueno primero vi a una chica rubia de lentes con un tipo también rubio de lentes…luego otro rubio, él iba con alguien de cabello largo.

Las dos últimas personas que nombró la chica eran Nicoleta y Andrei, un par de amigos, de los cuales Honda no sabía y ni sabrá de su existencia, pero los primeros, claro que los conocía.

—Rose-San y Alfred-San, ellos son rubios y ambos usan anteojos —dijo el pelinegro, gracias a Kami-Sama— ¿No miro a una joven rubia de cabello corto? —pero ellos no eran sus únicos amigos en Japón. Estaba su camarada Mónica.

—Sí… creo e iba acompañada de un chico muy sonriente… y raro —murmuró Helena, recordando a los turistas que había visto minutos antes que el japonés le hablara por confusión.

—¡Increíble! ¡También vio a Feliciano-Kun! —exclamó de nueva cuenta el asiático— Dígame por donde se fueron —rogó. Helena señaló con su dedo la dirección. Los dos empezaron a caminar juntos, ella era la guía, de pronto la muchacha recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Kiku, haciendo que Kiku se detuviera.

—Estamos en un cita… esto es lo que se hace en una cita—enredó sus brazos femeninos, en el brazo de él. Eran casi igual de altos, pero Honda era casi nada más alto que ella—Hay que conocernos mejor, me gustan los gatos ¿Y a ti?…

—¿Nekos? —bueno, las cosas no iban tan mal— Yo tengo tres gatos en casa —reconoció. Estaba a punto de explotar, en pocos minutos había tenido que usar más de su control que en toda su vida.

—Yo tengo veintiséis…—sonrió— Kiku es tan lindo —y se pegó a él. Con los colores en la cara, él se vio obligado a preguntar:

—¿Q-Q-Qué le parecen los templos de Japón, Helena-San? — Silencio. Silencio. Silencio.

—Ahh, son de lo más interesante, no tenemos nada así en Grecia, son muy lindos y fascinantes, son las mejores vacaciones de mi vida sólo por poder ver éstos templos —mintió con prudencia.

Y es que si él era un caballero, ella no dejaría de ser una dama, y además era como la disculpa porque lo estaba guiando al hotel donde estaba hospedada y no hacia a donde sus amigos, pues le había puesto atención a los turistas, más no a la dirección que habían tomado. Pobre y caballeroso Kiku, él no sabía lo que le esperaba.

* * *

(`*•.¸ (`*•.¸*¸.•*´) ¸.•*´)

*†~ **Fin** ~†*

¸.•*(.•*´`*• * •*´`*•.)*•.¸

* * *

**N/A**: No sé, pero en un libro vi un templo de Japón que era visitado por turistas… y como casi no hay Nyo!Grecia y pues me atreví xD no sé cómo quedo pero si me regalan un lindo review sabré su importante opinión, ya saben Nyo! Inglaterra es Rose y Nyo! Alemania Mónica, los otros dos turistas eran Rumania y Nyo! Bulgaria...


End file.
